1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic bioadhesive-wound healing compositions useful for treating wounds. More particularly, the bioadhesive-wound healing compositions comprise a bioadhesive agent and a wound healing composition and/or its metabolites. This invention also pertains to methods for preparing and using the bioadhesive-wound healing compositions and the pharmaceutical products in which the therapeutic compositions may be used.
A preferred embodiment of the therapeutic wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures, thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells.
2. Description of the Background